Sem lamentos
by Malu VPC
Summary: Depois do confronto com Harry, Remus volta para casa e decide que depois de tudo o que ouviu, ele seguirá adiante sem lamentos. TonksRemus, oneshot. Tradução da fic No Regrets!


Autora da fic original: CeasedExistence

Título da fic original: No Regrets

Tradução por: Maria Luiza VPC

Título da tradução: Sem lamentos

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens citados abaixo pertencem a JKiller.

Suspirando, Remus Lupin abriu a porta que rangia e pisou dentro do seu apartamento desarrumado observando as sombras que se moviam. Nenhuma vela estava queimando e a única luz vinha da lareira do cômodo cozina/estar, aonde sobreviviam algumas pequenas chamas que ainda flamejavam desesperadamente entre as brasas que eram os seus companheiros caídos. 'Como eu', pensou ele estupidamente, enquanto tremia no frio leve. Ele pendurou o casaco e o lenço na prateleira, enquanto tirava os sapatos - Tonks odiava quando ele trazia sujeira para dentro, e ele evitava isto agora através de hábito - aquela mulher era assustadora quando se aborrecia.

Lentamente ele avançou um passo, movendo-se em frente ao fogo e sentando-se pesadamente sobre o sofá esfarrapado. Refletindo, ele puxou a varinha e conjurou um fogo mais forte antes de tremer novamente e embrulhar os braços ao redor de si. Era uma ação de hábito, é claro que o fogo não aqueceu muito o ambiente, apesar de suas chamas crepitarem, quase desesperadamente, alegres e faíscas. Ele saltou ligeiramente quando braços mornos o embrulharam, e enrijeceu o aperto na varinha até que uma voz familiar murmurou ' Bem-vindo em casa'

' Tonks, ' ele respondeu, relaxando ligeiramente. ' Está tarde. Você deveria estar na cama; o bebê - '

' Onde você foi? ' Ela o cortou quietamente. ' Eu estou grávida, não idiota. Se estiver tarde para eu estar de pé, então é _mais_ tarde ainda para você estar fora por Deus-sabe-lá-que razão, especialmente com as leis novas para lobisomens. E não ouse falar missão, senhor, que as lojas fecharam horas atrás. '

Pendurando a cabeça, Remus sorriu ligeiramente, apesar de não importar o que ele fazia, ainda não conseguia enganar a jovem esposa. ' Eu fui ver o Harry, ' ele respondeu asperamente. As coisas que foram ditas girando em um novo vendaval incontrolável de palavras. Harry não estava certo em dizer essas coisas a ele, e deu a Remus a raiva que ele sentia. O que dava mais raiva ainda em Remus era que ele sabia que o que Harry tinha lhe falado era exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir, e que aquele fora o único modo de captar a sua atenção. Sentindo a pergunta não dita pelo seu amor, ele continuou, enquanto fitava inexpressivamente o fogo. ' Ele disse que não quer me ver nunca mais… e ele perguntou se eu era o tipo de pessoa que ia abandonar a família dele por causa de uma lei que é tão obviamente corrupta… '

Tonks suspirou e o puxou mais para perto. ' Oh, amor… ' ela murmurou. ' Eu sou um tolo, Tonks? ' ele perguntou cansado, inclinando até ela. ' Você realmente quer que eu responda isso? ' ela respondeu, soando divertida. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ela riu tristemente. ' Claro que você é tolo, Remus. Mas você é o meu tolo, e você também é o tolo do bebê - o papai tolo dele. ' Para ênfase, ela colocou uma mão em sua inchada barriga e sorriu, enquanto movia-se para sentar ao lado dele no sofá e apertava a sua mão.

' Mas… e se ele for como eu? Um _lobisomem_, ' ele cuspiu a palavra como se fosse repugnante. ' E se ele não for? ' ela falou. ' E até mesmo se ele for, nós ainda o amaremos. Eu não lamento isto, você sabe - nada disto. Nem de me casar, nem de ter esta criança; para o inferno o Ministério! Não há nenhuma lei contra o amor. ' Remus riu amargamente. ' Não, de qualquer maneira. Mas… a guerra… ' ele suspirou. ' Quando Voldemort vier, eu vou lutar com Harry. Você provavelmente vai também, você é tão teimosa. Nós dois poderemos morrer. Inferno, ambos poderemos morrer amanhã. Mas eu ficarei. ' Ele virou para abraçá-la. ' Eu pedi para o Harry que fosse o padrinho, você sabe. '

'Eu sei'.

' Ele cuidará do bebê. '

' Ele vai. Harry é um grande sujeito. Ele será um grande pai, pode-se ver isso. '

' Eu ficarei então. Eu ficarei. O Ministério não pode fazer nada sério contra nós, e quando eles tentarem… '

' Nós os assumiremos juntos, porque não há nenhuma lei contra o amor. Nós estaremos em frente a ele sem lamento, sempre. '

' Nenhum lamento. ' Ele concordou, e pôs-se a beijar a sua esposa sorridente. ' Nem agora, nem nunca. '


End file.
